


Mark the Calendar

by setosdarkness



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Ensemble Cast, Izaya's Birthday Fic, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Practically the whole Ikebukuro shows up at Izaya's apartment on his birthday, claiming that they're there for a Star Wars movie marathon.





	Mark the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> \+ thank you for dropping by! ♥
> 
> \+ set in some nebulous space & time where there’s peace and happiness in iza-iza’s life ok, timeline, what timeline?
> 
> \+ enjoy! :)♥

Izaya opens the door to his apartment after a series of impatient knocks. While he’s usually awake before the sun even checks in for the day, last night has been pretty exhausting, him playing a bit with Shizu-chan, then afterwards him being unable to dodge most of his target’s propensity for drinking while doing business. He did get what he wanted – he’s Orihara Izaya, after all – but there’s still a mild headache pounding inside his skull. He really would rather prefer to spend the day rolled up in three blankets in his upstairs bedroom, a tub of ice cream and maybe ten servings of ootoro within easy reach as he channel-surfs.

But first… he has to actually answer the door because the knocking is becoming annoying. The one time that he pities his dear leading lady and allows her a day-off so she can maximize the time that her brother and his strange girlfriend are apart…

Izaya’s face has a mild smile on his face as he opens the door with a flourish.

“Orihara Izaya, at your service!”

“Ahh, you’re alive!” Shinra makes the dramatic exclamation, but his expression doesn’t match his face. Some friend that he is, really. “I was thinking that if you didn’t answer the door within another three seconds, I would have left because I don’t want to be involved in some police investigation about a rotting corpse! I might have to be questioned! And then jailed! And then how can I get my Celty fix?!”

Izaya rolls his eyes as he lets his one and only friend come in. “And why would you be jailed in this hypothetical scenario?”

“They would ask me if I had any motives! And I would say that you’re a bastard and they’d immediately suspect me!”

“Shinra. If someone asks you about me, maybe not lead it with the fact that you think I’m a bastard?”

“But you’re a bastard, Orihara-kun!”

Izaya rolls his eyes again as he makes tea for his guest. He knows that Shinra usually doesn’t even bother to give him tea to discourage him from staying when he’s visiting (something about Celty not liking him, but Izaya thinks that it’s just because Shinra’s an asshole) – but there’s a thing such as class and manners. He hears Shinra flitting about his living room and his DVD player and Izaya lets him be. There’s no such thing as incriminating information in his abode, for all the pertinent information are saved in an impenetrable fortress: his brain. The only thing of note here is the dear Dullahan’s head, but since Shinra knows all about that anyway…

Izaya comes back out and sees that Shinra has managed to drag his extra pillows to make some sort of pillow mountain on his living room couch.

“And what are you doing?”

“Preparing for a Star Wars Marathon!” Shinra makes some wild gestures towards the coffee table, where there’s a food packet (ootoro?) and a couple of DVD cases. “May the Fourth be with you!”

“And if I have clients today?”

He doesn’t and he doesn’t predict that there’s anyone who’d need his services today, most of his humans busy with _hanami_ and the Golden Week holiday. He doesn’t let it sting, the fact that he’s alone in his apartment without any plans to meet with family or friends during the long holiday. Well – he has Shinra with him now, right?

“Everyone’s busy having a healthy social life, Orihara-kun. They wouldn’t want to deal with you today!”

“And yet you’re here.”

“And yet I’m here,” Shinra agrees, already starting the movie playback. “My dearest Celty is having a girls-only bonding session, so she told me to get lost, after all!”

“So you get lost in Shinjuku.”

“Exactly!”

“Glad to know that I’m the second choice,” Izaya says dryly, not hurt at all. He knows about his friend’s eccentric tastes, after all.

“You’re the fourth choice.”

Izaya nearly chucks the laptop he retrieves from his desk. “Why am I the fourth?”

“I visited Shizuo-kun first… then Simon…”

“Why is Shizu-chan ahead of me?!”

“…but he threatened to hit me with a traffic light. He says that he’s gonna be busy today. He’s not wearing his usual bartender uniform, I was so shocked! I wonder if he has a date? Ne, Orihara-kun, do you think Shizuo-kun would let me dissect him if his girlfriend requests it?”

“Shizu-chan doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Just to be safe, Izaya does a quick search in his usual forums. It’s a slow past couple of days, the top post an inquiry about recommendations for bitter cake recipes. “No sightings about him being with a girl for the past three months, unless you’d count that Russian fighting doll.”

Shinra’s facing the screen when he asks: “A boyfriend then?”

Izaya laughs. “You’re not a great comedian, Shinra. Better quit while you’re ahead.”

“Do you think so? Celty laughs at my jokes sometimes, but she might just be laughing to be polite? Ahh, Celty is so kind!”

“She’s probably laughing _at_ you.”

“My Celty isn’t that kind of girl!”

Izaya rolls his eyes again, settles into the other end of the couch, cross-legged with his laptop screen filled with his emails. He doesn’t bother arguing with Shinra about the type of girl that Celty is (headless and powerful) and instead occasionally glances up at the TV screen whenever Shinra reacts, splitting his attention between the movie and his work.

Hours pass like that, background noises in the form of the soft hum of the A/C, Shinra’s exclamations about the visual effects, the click-clack of keys.

When somebody else knocks on the door, Izaya’s a bit too comfortable already. But the heavy sound against the door is familiar – like someone’s not used to simply not punching it open. He sets his laptop on the coffee table, beside the now-empty ootoro packet. Shinra’s too focused on the TV screen, it seems that he hasn’t even heard the knocks.

Izaya’s not expecting anything – he really isn’t.

But there’s that odd prickle of relief when he opens the door to see Shizu-chan, not wearing his usual uniform, his hands full with one paper bag filled with Russia Sushi take-out and a huge box of cake.

“Ah, Shizu-chan!” Izaya flutters his eyelashes up at the beast that he left screaming at him from the fire escape yesterday afternoon. “I’d say it’s nice to see you out and about, but that would be lying. To what do I owe this pleasure, hmm?”

Shizu-chan looks at everywhere else except at Izaya as he mutters, “I heard there’s free cake here…”

“But you’re the one bringing the cake,” Izaya points out, not unkindly. He watches the blush take over that whole face. “Even if I dislike sweets.”

There’s a litany of mumbled curses and Shizu-chan’s entire body shakes, trembles with the effort of not simply chucking his offerings at Izaya’s face. “It’s green tea and bitter chocolate, it’s not supposed to be sweet.”

…Oh.

Izaya’s face warms too – and now what? They’re just two blushing idiots at his apartment doorway, that’s what.

“—Ahhhh, I can’t take this!”

Izaya hears a woman shriek, then Dota-chin and his little gang pops out from behind Shizu-chan.

“Iza-Iza, just say that you accept Shizu-Shizu’s love! He wanted to make sure that the cake he’s baking is all bitter and all seme-ish! Of course, I’m a bit sad that he didn’t use my recipe of changing the icing with his seme—”

Horrified, Izaya takes a step back from the otaku and her delusions.

“Hello there, Izaya. Sorry about her.”

“…Dota-chin,” he greets back weakly, still a bit taken aback, not only by the woman’s ideas (semen as icing?) but also by the fact that the cake is apparently handmade by Shizu-chan. “You’re here, because…?”

“I invited them to the movie marathon!” Shinra calls out from inside his apartment. “Come in, everyone!”

“Ah, Shinra, I didn’t even know that you’ve moved in with me.”

“I would never do that, Orihara-kun! Please tell Shizuo-kun to not be jealous!”

“Shizu-chan’s not jealous,” Izaya fires back immediately, but he falters a bit at the look on the beast’s face. It does look a little bit jealous – but then again, it’s rare to see Shizu-chan’s face not contorted to anything that don’t have a measure of discontent and rage.

“Speaking up for each other already?”

“We’re not!”

Izaya glares at Shizu-chan for yelling that at the same time as him, but his gaze keeps on dropping down to the cake container and thinking— _handmade cake_ suited to his tastes.

The two of them eventually end up moving to the living room, but since Shinra’s a massive asshole, he lets the other guests occupy the couches, which means that Izaya’s forced to sit down on the floor. It’s carpeted and warmed, yes, but still. Of course, he can sit down on his office chair at the other end of the room, but that means moving away from the coffee table that has his cake and his ootoro.

Shizu-chan sits with him, face still a bit pink, but looking a lot less murderous.

A couple more guests pour in, all here apparently because there’s talk of movie marathons and free food. Kida makes sure to take a couple of selfies with Izaya seated beside Shizu-chan in the background; Izaya makes a mental note to overwork Kida for the next six months that he can’t even think of raising his arms to take inane selfies. The new couple, Mikado and Anri, steals the attention and teasing when they arrive hand-in-hand.

Shizu-chan nudges him so they can squeeze in tighter, even the floor space becoming too crowded.

“Iza-Iza should just sit on Shizu-Shizu’s lap to conserve space,” Karisawa’s suggestion is unmuffled by her gang, because Dota-chin’s at the door, paying for the pizza delivery and their van driver excused himself to go to the restroom (after the man drank the fine wine that was delivered from his dearest secretary – it’s apparently laced with laxatives).

Izaya’s about to make a cutting remark about, _first of all_ , he doesn’t take up much space, but that dies on his lips when Shizu-chan grumbles but lifts Izaya by placing one hand under his ass and easily situates him on top of a warm lap. Izaya’s face burns, more about the fact that Shizu-chan does it so effortlessly that he doesn’t even have the time or the presence of mind to flail or protest or take out his knife.

To his surprise, there are no catcalls or teasing – nothing outright anyway. Shinra’s laughing at him with his eyes, Kida’s taking more selfies with him in the background and Karisawa’s holding a reddened tissue over her nose – but nobody says anything. Nobody comments as to how it’s a bizarre universe where Shizu-chan’s bringing him handmade cake on his birthday, where Shizu-chan’s settling him in his lap and feeding him forkfuls of food because he’s too skinny and therefore can’t be trusted to use cutlery on his own.

Nobody outright tells him that they’re here for his birthday, but that’s okay.

When the movies are long over and everyone’s sprawled in messy positions all over his couch, Shizu-chan has his arms around him still. His ass is a bit sore from being seated for a long time, but it doesn’t even matter, because Shizu-chan’s licking the icing off his teeth.

“Happy Birthday, you shitty flea.”

Izaya laughs and thinks that it’s been a very happy birthday indeed.


End file.
